The Workshop
by Cestenial
Summary: Prompts given to me by friends in groups of ten. Many oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

These are various one-shots, prompts given to me by a friend. I have more I'm working on. Some I might write longer fanfiction for, but... These were just to get me out of my writer's block.

**1. Mirror**

When Leonardo looks in the mirror, he doesn't see anything like what Ezio describes to him. None of the fair skin or shining hair, nor the handsome face or bright eyes. Instead he sees a crooked nose, dark rings under his eyes, and his beard that makes him look so much older than he really is. But whenever he mentions this, Ezio wraps his arms around his waist and smiles, saying, "The artist never sees perfection, does he?"

**2. Smoke**

There was too much, and the smell was overwhelming. Ezio's eyes burned and his lungs felt like they were going to explode from exertion, but he pushed on, carrying Leonardo's half-limp body out of the smoking debris, cradling the artist's head close to his neck. "Just hang on," He muttered, "And I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Leonardo's only response was a choked chuckle and a soft, "Not your fault."

**3. Turtle**

"Ezio, you have to look at this!" Leonardo's voice echoed down the hallway, and Ezio raised a brow from where he lay. His wounds still burned, the stitches itching. "What is it?" Leonardo instead peeked down the hallway, beaming. "I found him in the canal. Poor thing." He held up a small turtle, laughing. "Can I keep him?" The assassin just grinned, no matter how his wounds ailed him. "Your home, not mine. Just, ah. Make sure he doesn't bite me."

**4. Wardrobe**

Ezio's clothes were tossed haphazardly across the floor in his attempt to get comfortable, his fever at a high temperature. Leonardo was in and out of the room constantly, moving the assassin's blankets, dabbing his face with rags, and giving him teas and herbal drinks. Ezio admitted to himself he enjoyed the attention, but when Leonardo went to put Ezio's clothes away, Ezio growled. "No way, _lione mio._ My clothes are not going to be kept with yours and end up smelling like flowers."

**5. Mask**

A red mask hung on Leonardo's workshop wall, a small reminder of something that had happened long ago. Leonardo himself had made several masks for carnivale six years ago; this was one of the few remaining. The intracate golden vines swirling across the face and around the eyes made it easily a favorite of his and showed off his truly artistic nature. The painted-on eyebrows gave it a look of character, almost humorous. The reminder embedded within the mask was one Leonardo would easily look back on and smile; Ezio had thought he was a woman after drinking too much wine, and that had been when the truth spilled out and they'd finally shared a kiss. Now the two were inseperable when Ezio was in town. "Leonardo," Ezio was calling from down the hall, having just woken up. "Come back so I can hold you. It's cold."

**6. Tree**

Novices were a pain. Both Ezio and Leonardo knew this, and it was difficult to keep track of all of them. One time, one of Ezio's novices had pranked Leonardo and taken his hat, and the rest of the novices had laughed as Leonardo watched, the hat eventually being stuck up in a large oak tree. Leonardo was furious, to be put simply. And when Ezio had found out..

**7. Ambush**

It was a nice, warm day in Italy, and Leonardo was happy that he had to go out today and not any other day. He was fetching his paints and canvas, and had his eyes on a new set of brushes made from horsehair. He'd also picked up some floral oils to scent his clothing with (Ezio always made fun of him, "_It's not womanly, at least I don't smell like blood and sweat,")_ and some fruits. He was supposed to be headed home, but instead he found himself reveling in the sunshine, his hat stuffed into the pouch on his side. Perhaps his hair would gain a new lightness to it- "Leonardo!" He turned swiftly, just in time to see a certain hooded man crash into him, arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss pressed to his forehead. Leonardo was spluttering, shaking, pushing away. "N-not in public, Ezio!" The artist stared up, and Ezio grinned. "We're hardly in public, Leonardo." and he waved his arm around. In fact, they were in an enclosed garden (_"When did I get here?") _and Leonardo blinked confusedly. "O-oh. Well then, let us continue.."

8. **Books**

_Leonardo's notebooks are strange, _Ezio thought one morning, slowly flipping the pages of one while Leonardo slept. The artist was worn out, having fallen asleep almost the second he'd hit his mattress. _He's got an amazing mind. _ Ezio was half-dozing, barely comprehending what he was reading until he hit one page. It was a large sketch of him, his smile a genunine one. That rarely happened now, unless Ezio was fully distracted by the engineer. He struggled to read the backwards handwriting for a few moments, until finally, the Italian words flew off the page just as easily as if they had been written normally. "_Mio Dio," _Leonardo had written, "_Ezio is surely the most beautiful young man I've laid eyes on. But I cannot act on impulse... Perhaps one day.." _ The rest was scribbled sloppily out, and Ezio chuckled to himself. "You never change,_ amore mio_," And he tossed the book back onto the bedside table, wrapping his arms around the sleeping man and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

**9. Makeup**

There was something about this woman that Ezio had to admit was alluring; perhaps it was the way her eyebrows arched when he said something, or the soft laugh when he joked with her. It was easy to be comfortable around her, it seemed. But he noticed something. Was it a freckle on her cheek, or one near her eye? She seemed to be covered in them. But Leonardo was, as well. Perhaps it was that, that look of her face. The way her eyes rest upon her face, the slight blush on her cheeks, and the freckles. _Dio mio, _ the freckles. Ezio found himself brushing his thumb over her cheekbone, furrowing his brows when he saw that there was residue on his hand. "What?"  
>He tilted his head in confusion, watching as the woman's blue eyes widened. "I-I..." She picked up the edges of her dress, her flat-bottomed shoes tapping loudly against the cobblestone road as she hurried away from Carnivale. Ezio never got her name.<br>Not until he was back home with Leonardo, his chin resting on the artist's shoulder as the blonde man read a novel he'd picked up. It was in Latin, so Ezio only caught a few words, deciding to distract himself otherwise with making a small mark on Leonardo's neck with his teeth. It was then that he noticed the freckles covering his lover's neck, his cheek, his entire face, and recognized the way his eyes sat, how freshly shaven he was, and how blue his eyes were, now that he wasn't hidden by a mask and a pound of floral-scented makeup.  
>"You," He sighed, "Will never cease to amuse me. You needn't disguise yourself to get me to pay attention to you." Leonardo only laughed, finally tearing himself away from his book long enough to notice Ezio's lips against his neck again. "It worked, didn't it?"<p>

**10. Scalpal**

Ezio was assaulted by the stench of blood as he wove his way inside Leonardo's workshop, and his mind immediately went into fight-or-flight mode, his hidden blades extended as he searched for Leonardo. He eventually found the artist, completely safe, engrossed with tearing apart a corpse laid out upon a long table. The body was bloodied, mangled, and utterly _disgusting_ looking, but that didn't phase the artist. He was working away at the body, slowly cutting away until he pulled out the man's lung, setting it aside as he worked for another organ. Ezio found himself holding back the urge to vomit; He tore apart men every day, even nights, but he'd never studied them or pulled them apart like Leonardo was now. It was simply disgusting to him.  
>"Leonardo," He choked out, his eyes widened when he saw the artist's arms come up, covered to the elbows in blood and other things Ezio didn't want to think about. "What is going on here?" Leonardo simply smiled, a morbid kind of smile since he was currently covered in blood and his nice white apron stained with gore and there was a smear of it on his <em>cheek<em> and _oh mio Dio what is going on? _"I'm doing anatomical studies. Care to watch?" Leonardo grinned wider, holding out the blade he was using. "N-No, grazie. I'll go to your room for now. I... I need sleep. Y-you can come join me... after you've cleaned up." Ezio held his stomach, stepping away from the room. Leonardo called after him, "If you need me, come and get me!" Ezio shrugged and sped away, burying himself into Leonardo's blankets and pillows and just _getting the image out of his mind and oh Dio..._


	2. Chapter 2

Ten more prompts. I like these ones better than the previous chapter.

And by the way, number nineteen is a modern AU, and if you get the movie reference, I love you forever. Seriously.

As for twenty... Yeah, I have no idea if Leonardo really invented that, but let'snot bother with those details, eh?

Oh, and can you guess the mysterious other man in number sixteen?

* * *

><p>11. <strong>Boots<strong>

Ezio hated his boots, very much so. They were uncomfortable and the buckles just seemed to scrape his ankles the wrong way. He had blisters where his boots had scraped, and it was a pain to have to wear the boots every single day. So everytime Ezio got a chance to take them off and just relax, he reveled in it. This was a moment like that, where Ezio was laid down comfortably on Leonardo's bed, his feet thankfully free from the leather that confined him so often. He sighed in happiness, resting his head back and wiggling his toes a little. It was _wonderful_. He fell asleep quickly after that, woken later by Leonardo's talking.  
>"...Made you some new ones. They should be more comfortable." Ezio made a sound in confusion, opening his eyes slowly to see Leonardo standing near him, his old boots in the artist's hands. "Oh, you were still asleep? <em>Mi dispiace<em>. As I was saying, I went to the tailor. He made you some new boots. I... I thought you could use them."  
>Leonardo smiled, fiddling with the buckles on one of Ezio's old boots. "The buckles are different, not so tight. They're also more comfortable, as I had him put extra padding in them. Your feet will look a little bigger, but.."<br>Ezio started to chuckle, cutting Leonardo off. The artist tilted his head slightly, furrowing his brows. "What?"  
>Ezio just continued to chuckle, stopping long enough to smile at Leonardo. "You. You do so many things for me without question."<br>Leonardo seemed to ponder this for a long moment, then laughed, himself. "Only because you are my closest friend, Ezio." He set the boots aside, deciding now to slide into bed next to Ezio, using one hand to stroke Ezio's hair once he had settled in close. "And my only lover. Although, I don't think the same can be said about me, to you." Ezio had closed his eyes at this point, sighing contentedly. "If it's what you wish, Leonardo, then you will be. You do so much, I have to find a way to repay you. And besides," He turned his head to kiss Leonardo's palm, smiling softly. "You're the only lover I truly enjoy being with."

12. **Sparrow**

"There's something I need you to do for me," Leonardo muttered, his hands preoccupied with rubbing small circles in Ezio's shoulders. The assassin was currently hunched over in a chair, his armor and vest taken off. He hummed in acknowledgement, opening one eye to look at the artist. "I need you to go out and buy some birds."  
>This broke Ezio from his contented, drowsy state of mind. "Why would you need... birds? You don't eat meat." He arched an eyebrow at the blonde, only to close his eyes once again as Leonardo worked at a severely tense muscle. Ezio hummed for a long moment, slumping even more bonelessly against the chair.<br>"You'll see, _amore mio._ Just please do as I ask." Ezio hummed again in agreement with the proposition. "Just so long as you continue this. Can the birds wait until morning?" Leonardo smiled. "_Si._ They can. Now," He pulled Ezio to his feet, though the younger was reluctant to move even an inch. "Let's get you to bed. You could fall asleep any moment."  
>The next morning, Ezio was awoken by Leonardo prodding him in the side. He groaned, rolled over, and opened his eyes slowly. "Yes, Leonardo?" He whined, and the artist laughed. "My birds, Ezio. Go get them for me." Ezio rolled his eyes, hooking one arm around Leonardo's shoulders. "I may need help getting up." He chuckled softly, and Leonardo kissed him. "You can get up, you lazy <em>assassino<em>."

13. **Kitten**

There were some days that Leonardo truly lived up to his name. His blonde hair would be an unruly mess resembling a lion's mane, and he'd be arched up half the day in annoyance. Ezio didn't like these days, because no matter what he did, the artist didn't calm down. However, Ezio loved the days when Leonardo acted simply like a kitten. The artist would curl up next to Ezio as the younger man read a book or laid down to sleep. The blonde man's head would end up nuzzled into Ezio's neck with a wide smile, and sometimes, the assassin would swear he heard Leonardo _purring_.

14. **Miniature**

The apple was a mysterious thing. One moment, Ezio had Leonardo in his arms while the artist studied the mysterious, glowing orb, and the next, he was staring up at what looked to be a table while a faint golden glow emanated from the side. Ezio furrowed his brows, standing up slowly and collecting himself. The windows were dark. How long had he been out? He heard Leonardo calling his name from somewhere, but he couldn't tell where. The workshop seemed _huge_ now. The tables were oversized, the walls were taller, and Ezio had to think before he realized that Leonardo's voice was coming from above him. On the table? He looked up, and as he searched, he realized Leonardo was on a chair, his feet swinging from the edge. He was _tiny! _Then again, Ezio realized, he himself was small as well. Leonardo had a huge grin across his face.  
>"This is fascinating, Ezio! Look!" Leonardo waved his little arms around, pointing at aimless things. "We're suddenly so much smaller! Imagine the possibilites!" Ezio rolled his eyes. "Just find a way down here so we can figure out how to become normal again."<br>Leonardo was already figuring things out, grabbing his hat (which seemed to have stayed the same size,) and grasped either side of it. Ezio was about to ask what he was doing when Leonardo took a running leap from the chair, half-falling, half-gliding off the chair. He tumbled down next to Ezio, laughing. "This is wonderful, Ezio!" The artist seemed genuinely excited, and Ezio sighed. "Wonderful to you, but... How are we going to turn back? Surely you cannot expect us to live the rest of our lives like this." Leonardo pouted, crossing his arms. "But we can spend a little while like this. Right?" The look on his face was so hopeful, Ezio had to smile. "I suppose. But I don't want to spend forever like this."  
>Leonardo was already trying to get up onto a table, scrambling up the side. "Now what?" Ezio raised a brow. The artist just tried harder, managing to get a hold and hang on for a few seconds. "I'm hungry." Leonardo turned to look at Ezio after he'd fallen back onto his feet. Ezio laughed, pulling off his now-small hood. "We'll find a way to get you something."<p>

15. **Blanket**

Ezio grins as Leonardo curls up into him, the blanket they shared pulled up over their shoulders. They sit in front of Leonardo's fireplace, the fire burning strong. Ezio smiles wider as Leonardo sighs, the artist's eyes closed. Leonardo was comfortable, it seemed, so the younger of the two didn't move an inch. Yes, his legs were going numb from sitting in one position for a long time, but he didn't mind. He was spending time alone with Leonardo for the first time in a long time.

16. **Hate**

Leonardo was not a man who hated many things. Yes, he had his fair share of finding things that irritated him, such as a ruined paintbrush or a dulled knife. But few things could annoy him more than the man standing in front of him now. He was a proud looking man, his muscular arms crossed over his chest. Leonardo had copied the movement, pulling a pout onto his lips (although he fully convinced himself if was a scowl). Just as Leonardo moved his arms to make a move at the younger man in front of him, another stepped behind him and grasped his shoulder. Leonardo growled, turning swiftly, only to see Ezio being the one who had his shoulder.  
>"Is this man bothering you, my friend?" Ezio deadpanned, looking the stranger up and down. Leonardo simply scowled and shook Ezio off, stomping in another direction, muttering something about Lorenzo's lousy choice of artists.<p>

17. **Mess**

Leonardo kept his workshop in organized chaos. While the artist may have been able to find everything he needed at the moment he needed it, Ezio would spend an hour searching for something he left behind before Leonardo figured out that he was looking for something. "Perhaps you should clean up in here," Ezio sighed one day, just as Leonardo handed the assassin's boots over.

"Now, where would the fun in that be? I wouldn't be able to keep you around without a better excuse, now would I?"

18. **Paper**

There were some times Ezio wished he'd never searched through Leonardo's notebooks. Sometimes he found it endearing when the artist drew him; sketches of Ezio climbing, jumping, or even sleeping would unfold from the pages as Ezio watched. But sometimes Ezio would stumble across pictures he'd never hoped to find.  
>"What's this?" Ezio asked, curiousity peaked. Leonardo, sitting at his desk across the room, lifted his head from the current paper he had to look at the book Ezio was holding. The artist let out a soft chuckle.<p>

"It's a study of an apprentice of mine. And judging by the look on your face, I'd say you're jealous, are you not? I can draw you like that, if you'd like."  
>Ezio studied the page a moment longer. "I do not want to be wrapped up in a satin cloth and hold my arm like that for hours, Leonardo."<p>

19. **Exes**

"What do you mean, _seven evil exes?"_ Ezio growled, curling his hand around his drink. He'd taken Leonardo out to lunch that day, only to find out that he was now stuck in what seemed to be a live-action RPG game.  
>Leonardo hunched his shoulders in a sheepish way, averting his eyes. "I mean that all of my exes are now after <em>you<em>. And you have to fight them if you truly love me."  
>"Fine, fine. Who's the first one? That guy? Or is that him?" Ezio pointed to a redhead across the room from them. The young man seemed to be eyeing them for quite some time. Leonardo nodded slowly, tugging Ezio's hand down.<br>"Yes, that's him. His name is-"  
>"Gian Giacomo. A pleasure. Long time no see, Leonardo." The man had approached the table at lightning speed, his dark-rimmed glasses pushed up the bridge of his nose. Ezio raised an eyebrow, reaching to tug at the redhead's scarf.<br>"You dated a _hipster_?"

20. **Balloon**

"This thing looks unstable," Ezio whimpered, watching as Leonardo finished attaching a large platform to what seemed to be a long piece of tapestry. There was a spot for fuel, Ezio knew, but he didn't trust this latest invention.  
>"It's safe. trust me, Ezio." Leonardo grinned, and ushered Ezio onto the small platform. He followed a moment later, carrying a candle from where he'd placed it earlier. He lit the fuel source, and had Ezio hold up one end of the tapestry. It was held onto the platform by rope, which, in Ezio's mind, still looked unstable.<br>"This is _not_ going to work, Leonardo."


	3. Chapter 3

****Some of these are shorter than I thought they'd be, but I think they're good that way. c:

_Also:_ Thank you to anyone who's reviewed!

**If you guys can think of any one-word prompts I should attempt, leave them in the reviews, please! I'm in need of more. My goal is to get to one hundred. Thirty down! **

* * *

><p><strong>21. Shadow<strong>

Leonardo knew that everywhere he went, he had a shadow that day. But every time he'd look around, Ezio was nowhere to be seen, hiding behind a wall or atop a building, watching and making sure the artist was safe.

**22. Angel**

"The people think you're an angel of death," Leonardo sighed, leaning back onto Ezio's chest. The assassin chuckled softly.  
>"Do they, now? I never would have guessed." Ezio smiled and tightened his hold on Leonardo, resting his chin on the other's shoulder. It felt nice to be so close, not being chased by angry husbands or guards with swords... "But there's no way I'm an angel, Leonardo."<br>The artist raised an eyebrow. "I suppose not. I don't believe in such things."  
>Ezio laughed. "How could you not? You're here."<br>"And what are you implying?" Leonardo inquired, turning to face Ezio. The assassin just grinned, shrugging his shoulders jokingly. "Oh, you know."

"That you're _mio piccolo angelo, _is all."

**23. Aging**

Leonardo slumped in front of his mirror, toying with his beard. It _was_ getting a little long, and Ezio had mentioned that he didn't like it. He played with his beard for another moment, then switched to his hair. It was dry and brittle now, losing its colour and greying slightly at his temples. After another moment of this, he set his hands on the edge of the counter, leaning in close to look at his own face. He didn't like the slight wrinkles he saw forming, the creases near his eyes, or the way his skin was paling.  
>"I'm getting old," He admitted, and sat down in his chair. He was pouting, yes, but what did it matter? Nobody would listen to an old man such as himself.<br>"You're getting old," A voice said behind him, "But so am I. And isn't that what we promised eachother?" Leonardo turned to look, seeing Ezio standing behind his chair. He broke out into a smile without thinking.  
>"<em>Si,<em> you promised me you'd grow old."  
>"Only if you do. We can be old men together," Ezio stated, and pulled Leonardo up, only to sit back down and bring the artist close. "We'll just be two old men, sitting around, watching eachother age."<br>"That sounds good to me," Leonardo sighed, and rest comfortably against Ezio.

**24. Switch**

Ezio awoke with a start that morning, finding himself in Leonardo's bedroom. The only thing, he thought, was that he didn't fall asleep there. He'd fallen asleep in a pile of hay, somewhere outside, not able to make it back to Leonardo's quickly enough...  
>Perhaps someone had taken him to Leonardo's?<br>He shrugged the blanket off of himself and pulled himself to his feet, only to realize something. He felt slightly shorter. And where was his ponytail?  
>As the assassin turned, he caught a glimpse of a mirror on the wall. What he saw wasn't himself, but instead Leonardo.<br>"What just happened?"

**25. Dream**

"What do you dream about at night, Leonardo?"  
>The question had come at random one night, Leonardo lying comfortably in Ezio's arms after the assassin had returned to the artist's workshop. Leonardo had to think for a few minutes, tapping his chin with one finger.<br>"You, of course, Ezio. And of many other things, but the dreams of you are always the best."

**26. Jealousy **(Modern AU.)

Having Ezio as a lover was a difficult task; the man was distracted by whatever woman passed his gaze next. Leonardo found it difficult to get Ezio's attention on _him_ during the day. Finally, they had passed by a shop selling what looked to be dresses being readied for whatever new dance was coming up.  
>"Ezio, do I have to wear one of those," Leonardo scowled, pointing to the store window, "To get you to pay attention to me?"<br>Ezio thought about it. _Actually_ thought about it. And that made Leonardo more frustrated, tapping his foot impatiently. "_Well?_"  
>"I don't think so," Ezio finally muttered, but raised an eyebrow in Leonardo's direction. "But I'm sure if you wore one, I'd keep my eyes on you for <em>days<em> afterward."

Leonardo never thought he'd enter a dress store in his life.

**27. Ribbon**

"Oh, you seem to have lost your hair ribbon." Leonardo was grinning at Ezio, whose head was resting on the artist's chest. They were sitting in a warm tub of water in one of the back rooms of Leonardo's shop, both having felt it was time to get their baths. The younger man let out a long sigh, shrugging dramatically. "I do not mind," Leonardo continued.  
>"I do not like my hair loose," Ezio mumbled, prying one gold eye open to look up at the artist.<br>"And why is this, Ezio?" Leonardo whispered, running his fingers through the assassin's damp hair. He reached for some soap on the counter beside them, slowly raking the rose-scented oils into Ezio's hair. The man just sighed, relaxing.  
>"I feel as though I don't look myself," he murmured, and Leonardo chuckled.<br>"You always look yourself, Ezio. At least, I'll always be able to tell it's you."

**28. Necklace**

Ezio's necklace had broken. He was quite upset by that fact, choosing to stuff the pieces into his pockets, and he'd brought them to Leonardo later that week. When the artist noticed, he simply clapped his hands together. "How badly is it broken?"  
>Ezio found himself shrugging, holding the pieces out. The leather lacing had come undone from its clasp, and two beads had cracked.<br>Leonardo took the necklace without any other words, hiding behind his papers and tools for the good part of an hour. Ezio had to admit it was nice to rest, but he just wanted his necklace back, and he wanted to get back outside so he could finish what he was supposed to be doing.  
>After the assassin had dozed off, Leonardo replaced the beads around his neck, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I'm sure he'll love what I did."<p>

Later, Ezio glanced over the necklace with a laugh. Leonardo had carved something into the middle bead.  
>Vines and flowers surrounded the backwards handwriting: <em>Property of Leonardo da Vinci.<em>

**29. Pet**

Leonardo had a collection of strange things, this Ezio knew. But he wasn't expecting...  
>"What is that? It's hideous!"<br>Leonardo peeked his head out from behind the box he held, a small pout on his lips. "Ezio, it's cute. Look at him."  
>In the box, there was a lizard. Oh, and not just any lizard. This thing had the most repulsive looking wings Ezio had ever seen, and such large scales and horns... "That is <em>not<em> cute, Leonardo. You're insane."  
>"No, I'm not." Leonardo closed the box, peeking inside one of the airholes he'd made. "You just can't appreciate what I did to make the little guy so cute."<p>

**30. Wine**

Ezio decided that perhaps, having dinner with Leonardo wasn't so bad after all. The man had impeccable taste in wines, it seemed, even if he never ate meat.


End file.
